Plug-in electric vehicle, including battery electric vehicles (BEVs) and plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEVs), may be connected to an external power supply for charging a vehicle battery. Such vehicles typically include a charge cord that extends from an external power supply and is physically connected to a vehicle charging port to facilitate charging of the vehicle battery. The vehicle battery provides electrical power to operate a motor, which generates wheel torque for propelling the vehicle. When the battery charge is depleted, the vehicle may no longer be mobile, particularly with respect to BEVs. Thus, the state of charge of the vehicle battery affects the vehicle's range. Many other factors can affect the vehicle's range as well, particularly due to their impact on the battery's state of charge. One such factor includes the usage of a climate control system to control the climate of a passenger cabin.
Vehicles include a number of interfaces, such as gauges, indicators, and displays to convey information to the driver regarding the vehicle and its surroundings. With the advent of new technologies, these user interfaces have become more sophisticated. For example, some vehicles include battery state of charge gauges and vehicle range indicators. Also, many hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs) incorporate gauges that attempt to provide the driver with information on the various hybrid driving states. Some gauges will indicate to the driver when the vehicle is being propelled by the engine alone, the motor alone, or a combination of the two. Similarly, a display may indicate when the motor is operating as a generator, and is recharging an energy storage device, such as the battery. As new technologies increase in complexity, drivers rely on these interfaces to convey information that will help them optimize vehicle performance, enhance their driving experience, and safely reach their destination.